Three's a Crowd
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: Future kids of Klaine, Brittana and Faberry are just pure troublemakers. What are they going to do next? Written for a Somebody Fic This! on the Lima Designs Tumblr page. PHOTO IS FROM LIMA DESIGNS ON TUMBLR. NOT MY PIC.


**A/N: One shot written for a Somebody Fic This! on the Lima Designs tumblr page. **

* * *

Rachel towards into Figgins' office, slightly furious at being called in for the third time that week. When she walked in, she sighed seeing that Quinn was already there. She gave a slight warning glare to Harmony before sitting down next to Quinn.

"Now that we have the full family, Lets talk about why your daughter is in here again." Figgins said, situating himself in his chair. Quinn glanced at Rachel and gave her a nervous look.

"Okay, so. The reason the two of you are here is because Harmony in getting out of hand. Today, Harmony was caught messing with the keys of the piano by Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Care to explain why, Harmony?" Figgins explained. Quinn and Rachel turned to the Sophomore, dissappointment in their eyes.

"I was trying to get the keys to play a random noise when pressed, such as a duck sound or a car horn. I thought it would be funny, thinking that Mr. Blaine wouldn't catch me." Harmony mumbled, looking down at her hands that were placed in her lap.

"Mr. Figgins, I can assure you that-" Quinn started, only to be cut off.

"If Harmony is called to my office again, it will result in expulsion." Figgins stated, ushering the trio out of his office.

"Harmony, we're going to have a talk when we get home." Rachel stated before walking down the old hallway with her wife in tow, almost running into Brittany and Santana. Quinn gave them both a hug, Brittany hugging Rachel, before they walked off, leaving Santana and Brittany to head into Figgins' office.

"Hello, Mr. Figgins. Care to explain why we're here?" Santana asked kindly, not happy to be there for the second third time that week and sitting down.

"We just need to wait for Ms. Sugar to come in, then I will have her explain." Figgins stated, motioning for Brittany to sit down on the other side of the middle seat.

When Sugar walked through the entrance for Figgins' office, her eyes went wide. "M-Moms, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, sitting down.

"Figgins called us, did something happen Sugar Baby?" Brittany asked, placing a hand on her daughters knee.

"Your daughter was caught bullying one Marie Puckerman, once again." Figgins explained.

"Sugar, we told you about this. You can't keep fighting! Even if it is in your blood, your education can not stand this much damage on your permanent record!" Santana stated lowly.

"I'm sorry, _Mami._ It wont happen again." Sugar spoke softly.

"It better not, Ms. Lopez-Pierce, because if I call you in here again it will result in expulsion."

Sugar nodded at Figgins before standing up, hugging both of her moms and walking out, giving a shy smile to Kurt and Rory on the way out, her mothers following.

"I apologize for my husband, Mr. Figgins. He has Glee club today, he'll be here shortly." Kurt stated, sitting next to Rory in the far left seat.

As if on cue, Blaine Hummel-Anderson walked through the door. "What did he do this time, Figgins?" Blaine asked in disbelief as he sat down next to his son.

Rory looked down and mumbled, "I uh, spray-painted 'jocks suck' all over the hockey teams lockers." Kurt looked at Rory in shock.

"Rory David Hummel-Anderson, that is _not _how we raised you!"

"I apologize, Figgins. I will personally make sure that he cleans off the spray paint." Blaine promised, looking back at the principle.

"If he ends up back here again this week its an expulsion." Figgins stated, motioning for them to leave. Kurt left right away to get back to work, leaving Blaine alone in the hallway to talk to Rory.

"Now, Rory, you're staying after today to clean those boys' lockers. If you get expelled, its off to Military school with you." Blaine stated, staring down at Rory who nodded. Blaine walked back to his class, letting Rory walk to lunch.

Once in the lunchroom, Rory had lost his appetite. He walked over and sat down in his usual spot next to Sugar and Harmony.

"Rough time in Figgins office?" Sugar asked, noticing that Rory wasn't bothering to get his food. Rory nodded in response.

"If I get sent to Figgins' office one more time, I'll get expelled!" He exclaimed in a whisper, careful so people don't overhear.

"Yikes. That sucks." Harmony stated, taking a sip of her herbal tea. "But it's the same for me."

"Will you get sent to Military school?"

Harmony choked on her herbal tea, causing Rory to pat her back.

"They're sending you to Military school?!" Harmony whisper-yelled.

Rory nodded. Sugar got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we test out parents' limits?" Sugar suggested, smirking.

"What do you mean, Sug?" Rory asked.

"Well, we could run through the halls with cans of spray paint, painting everything and screaming. It'll cause so much ruckus that our parents' will be embarrassed to even come into the school, letting us off the hook."

"Sugar, that plan might be crazy enough to work." Harmony agreed, smirking.

* * *

That was how they ended up in Figgins' office, all covered in paint and their parents behind the each of them, all with disbelieving looks at their children.

"Why would you guys do this, you know the consequences!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Exactly, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. They did know the consequences, and I have no choice but to expel them." Figgins explained.

"WHAT?!" The three children exclaimed in unison.

"And, we all talked it over, and," Kurt started, urging for the other parents to join him.

"You're all going to Military School."


End file.
